The light to my heart
by anari01
Summary: Sess had a cat doll and Kag a bear.Sess loved that doll but he gave his cat to kag to resemble that they'll be with each other no matter what.But that same night,a robbery took place and took a life. A heart darkens and a soul dies slowly. Sesskag


A/N: This is a new story. I hope you guys like it. Sesshomaru will be kind of off character for this chapter but trust me. I love his cold self so this is no fluff. Well anyway I hope you all like it.

**The light to my heart**

**By: anari01**

The heart holds the key to love, anger, joy, and even darkness. It holds the secret to overcome life's challenges and sadness. But once that heart darkens and the people around you are nothing but a memory, you'll be caged with an inevitable hatred. Alone and cold, if you don't find that warmth of not only love but truth as well, you'll never find the light.

Kagome knew this for a fact because in her heart she looked up to one boy who told her every second in the day that they'll be together. There was always one saying that never left her mind and would never leave. It was better than the saying 'I love you' it was better than a hug because in those golden hues, she knew his words soothed her.

"Kitty-kun." Her bracelet dangled playfully from her arm as she squeezed her teddy bear tightly. The red, white and blue diamonds that spaced evenly from each other shined in her eyes as she plopped onto the couch near a pouting figure.

"That name is weird. Can't you call me something else?"

She smiled sweetly. "Nope. I rather call you Kitty-kun because I know your secret Sesshomaru."

He raised a brow. "Secret. I don't recall having a secret." 9-year-old Sesshomaru Takeda said as he stared out the window. The night sky could be seen over the large fencing right outside and for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off it. The moon was full, giving Sesshomaru an eerie feeling.

"Of course you have a secret kitty-kun." 6-year-old Kagome Higurashi said with a brilliant smile. "You know under your bed. You tried to hide it from my parents but I saw it. It was this cute fluffy thing that-"

"You went in my room?"

Kagome knew it was wrong but she nodded. Sesshomaru was her best friend and when his mother died and his father abandoned him.

Kagome's parents couldn't bare to see the child that their daughter grew to love like a brother go to an orphanage so they took the initiative to adopt him. But he always had that protective side for his valuables and Kagome knew that prying into his room would get him angry.

"Are you mad at me kitty-kun?"

There was a glare in his eyes for a split second but his expression softened and he smiled, placing his hand on her head a ruffling her hair. "No. Just don't go in there again alright?"

"Yeah. Alrighty." The confirmation triggered Sesshomaru to stand up and head upstairs.

Her eyes followed him until he disappeared through the corridor. His eyes were so different from others because while you had the normal, brown, ebony or blue colored hues, Sesshomaru was blessed with enchanting golden ones. Even though he was plagued with insecurity because of the numerous names he was called, Kagome still found his eyes the most comforting to see.

Kagome buried her face in the teddy bear that she hugged. It was a prize that Sesshomaru had one for her at the fair and a prize that she cherished.

"Kagome?" Coming back to reality, she looked up to find a plushy hovering above her.

Than the smile she loved so much appeared as he lent the doll out to her. "Here. Take it. This is what you saw under my bed right. That's why you call me kitty-kun all the time. You can have it. I hug it when I go to bed because my mom gave it to me but I'm going to give it to you. So take it?"

"But-But." Her eyes downcast towards the floor as immense guilt took over her. She may be young but she knew how much his mother meant to him. That cat doll with white a yellow fur was the only thing that connected him to his mother and she had no right to take it away from him.

"What's wrong Kagome? Don't you want it?"

She shook her head. "Your mommy gave it to you and besides you already gave me a pretty bear."

"I want you to have it Kagome. So here." He laid the cat on her lap and she just reluctantly stared on at it.

"Isn't it the only thing that you'll remember your mommy by? Won't it make you sad if you don't have it?"

Walking around the couch and sitting next to her, Sesshomaru put his arms around Kagome as well as the doll. "I miss my mother but I'll miss you more if you leave me."

"But I won't leave you kitty-kun." Her face was buried in his chest, causing her words to muffle a bit. But when Sesshomaru pulled away and his eyes that he said was a 'curse' came into view. She kissed the doll and the bear before smiling up at him.

His hand grasped her shoulder and he gently kissed her forehead. "Okay. Though if I ever go away you'll have these two items that you'll remember me by. It's like my heart. Those items are my heart and as long as you have it close to you, I'll always be with you."

The bear and cat in her hand resembled more than his heart but she was too young to understand. But those eyes that stared at her lovingly knew the definition of these dolls. Though she embraced them and smiled sweetly.

"I know that. So you're my heart to." She giggled not really knowing what her words meant to him but at least it kept him smiling. She sure hated when he's angry but never was that anger placed toward her but others.

They watched TV for a while as their eyes strayed toward the front door in the kitchen. 20 minutes or even 10 they would get agitated when minutes pass but seeing that Kagome's parents were going to come late from work once again, Sesshomaru switched off the TV.

"We better go to bed. I'll tuck you in." Jumping onto his feet, Sesshomaru extended a hand, Kagome grabbing it in seconds. While skipping beside him, she toddled up the staircase.

"Mom and dad always come late. I hate it when they don't kiss me goodnight."

"You still have me don't you."

Kagome hung her head. "I know but I don't see mommy and daddy all the time. Only in the morning are they ever around." It depressed him seeing her like that. The only thing he wanted for her was happiness. So as he carried her and sat her on her bed, he got on one knee and grinned.

"Well to make you happy I'll promise you something. I'll get your parents to spend the day with you tomorrow no matter what." It was impossible. With the commanding job that their parents were in, Kagome knew for a fact that even Sesshomaru couldn't stay with such a promise but she nodded without another word.

As the two dolls she personally named Kirara as the kitty and Sho as the bear set beside either side of her, she was tightly tucked into bed.

The bed was comfy and she was easily oozed with fatigue. With her eyes weighing down on her, it fluttered as Sesshomaru's lips caressed her cheek as he whispered:

"You're the only one who grasp my heart. The only light in my life Kagome." Giving a second glance, he gentle closed the door as the light smile on her face plastered in his mind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sesshomaru!" She hollered but there was no answer. "Sesshomaru where are you?"

There was a spotlight on her but where ever she laid her eyes upon was dark. It was like a limitless space of the unknown. She didn't know where she was, it was too dark to see and every time she would say something her voice would only echo.

Sesshomaru was with her before she slipped into this darkness but now, she dreaded being alone. Tears spilt upon the floor as she aimlessly continued to walk.

"I'm so scared. Sesshomaru!!! Sesshomaru!!!" When she wanted to hug something there wasn't anything in her arms. Kirara and Sho weren't with her either and it seemed like she lost Sesshomaru along with it.

Before she knew it, she collapsed, crying as her loneliness and sadness ached her. Her body seemed empty without someone near her and when she was about to lose hope, through tears she saw a door.

"Sesshomaru!" For a minute she thought she was seeing things. But she rubbed the tears away from her eyes and smiled.

Pulling herself off of the floor, she rushed toward it and no matter what was on the other side of that door, she knew it would be better than this. Her heart pounded as the door kept distancing itself from her. _Why is it going away? _

"I know you hear me. Sesshomaru why don't you answer me? Help me! You said you were my heart. So why aren't you feeling this pain!? I don't want to be alone!"

Unreal as it was, the door suddenly came into reach. It was a fight of her life to get to it than suddenly a familiar figure appeared in front of the door.

"Sesshomaru!" A smile was placed on her face but as this unknown force kept her away from him, she soon fought. Her hands desperately tried to reach him.

Though with all her effort she was still millimeters away and he just looked on with an amusing smile. Without any attempt to help her, she suddenly pulled away from him and the darkness surrounded her, engulfing her hearts true desire.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Waking up to a frantic Sesshomaru who shook her awake, the blanket around her was tossed to the floor.

"Grab Kirara and Sho. We have to go." The dolls were placed into her arms and she was quickly pulled out of her room. She didn't know what was going on.

Though the desperate feeling that pounded in her heart lied deeply in the pit of her stomach as she peered at Sesshomaru. He was worried but it wasn't until a loud crash of glass shattering in the kitchen that she realized something was wrong.

Before she was pulled out of her room, the clock that was placed on her night table read 3:00A.M. Her mother and father should have been home hours ago. Were they in the kitchen?

"Sesshomaru is mom and dad-" Her mouth was covered with a hand.

Sesshomaru crouched down and glanced downstairs, hugging his back onto the wall. It was loud; he could hear pots and pans being tossed out of cupboards and cabinets but he silenced Kagome with his hand still placed on her mouth.

"Lets check upstairs!" The voice was low and unrecognizable and as two men with ski masks covering their face, Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Kagome's arm and ran toward his room, locking the door and wedging a chair into the knob.

"Kagome listen to me." Opening the closet door and shoving her inside, he sat her in the corner. "What ever happens or what ever you hear you have to stay quiet alright. You stay in here until mom and dad comes. Just remember that-"

**Boom! Boom!**

Who ever were under those masks were now ramming into the door, trying to get in. Sesshomaru quickly kissed her forehead and looked into her frightened eyes.

"Remember, whatever happens I'll always be in your heart. We'll never be separated as long as you believe in me."

"But Sesshomaru-"

"Hey man! Help me with this door it's jammed!" His only shield was giving in and he quickly grabbed a blanket and covered her entire body with it.

"Just believe in me. No matter what I'll be with you forever." He hugged her once more and shoved boxes in front of her, making sure that no trace of her body was seen. "Now be quiet. Promise me you'll stay quiet."

**Boom! Boom!**

"Come on Kagome. Promise me."

Kagome hugged Kirara and Sho as she tried to conceal her tears. "I promise."

Sesshomaru closed the closet door and as soon as he had it closed and backed away from it, the front door slammed open, revealing two men rushing in. His golden eyes stared daggers at the two men and his words came out sharp and seeping with venom.

"Who the hell are you! Get out!" He hollered.

Despite of his size he didn't budged or showed any sign of fear. The guns in their hands didn't make him flinch either because there was one person he had to protect, one person he truly loved that he had to put aside his fear to make sure that she was safe.

"A little runt. Damn what a pest." One of the men said disgust.

"Shut the hell up. Now get the fuck out of here."

"Look at those eyes. It's so irritating to look at." Approaching casually, Sesshomaru was forced to take a step back.

The metal that could end his life in seconds was pointing straight at him. He could feel a lump forming in his throat but his will gave him a strength to keep giving them a hellish glare.

"Should we kill him now." He grasped the collar of the boy's shirt, lifting him to eye view.

"We should torture the boy first, shoot him in his leg and than his arm and after that we shoot him right in the head… but not here." Tossing Sesshomaru to the floor, the man in the mask glanced at the closet. The faint torture in Sesshomaru's eyes gripped his heart and he reacted without thinking. Once the man laid his hand onto the door handle, Sesshomaru rushed toward him.

"I said get out!!" He rammed into him and sank his teeth deep within his arm that held the gun. No matter what, he wasn't going to let go of his arm. They could ram their fist in his head, cut him up or even shoot ever inch of her body but until he was dead he wasn't going to ever give up.

"Get this fucking kid off of me! Hurry the hell up." The other guy compiled as he rammed the butt of his gun into Sesshomaru's face. But the guy hollered more than ever as Sesshomaru sank his teeth deep that he could taste blood. Hit after hit, a bruise was starting to form and soon enough a cut slashed his forehead.

"I can't get him off!"

"Than shoot him." Following order after order, the man stepped back and aimed his gun.

Sesshomaru knew the pain he was going to receive and knew that death was drawing near but his jaws locked on, tasting more blood. It wasn't until a bullet ran through him that he realized more than anything that his life wasn't wasted.

As his body was carried out of the room and his life slowly fading away, Sesshomaru looked at his bedroom door with a smile. Even if he was slowly dieing and he knew his body was going to be dumped somewhere isolated for it to rot, he knew that he save Kagome, the only light to his heart.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Now here's a story I'll be addicted to for a while. I'll update tomorrow. I'll really try so here it is. I hope you like it. So the next chap will be on tomorrow so don't forget to review.


End file.
